Long Road Home
by Misa5
Summary: When a raging storm carries off six young Pokemon to a distant island, how will they survive the wilds without their parents? And how will they get back home? Rated teen for later chapter content. Remember to R&R!
1. Storm Swept

Long Road Home

When a powerful storm comes and sweeps six young Pokemon from their home to an island in the middle of nowhere, how will they return home?

* * *

Chapter One: Storm Swept

It was a nice, pleasant day as a multitude of Pokemon ran, played, swam, slept, sunbathed, and performed other various activities on the beach near Petalburg City. The sun was shining, the surf was warm, and the sand was perfect for lazing. Young Pokemon played heartily while their parents watched them, making sure everything stayed in order.

Among the mass of young Pokemon, there were six whose lives were going to soon be changed. A little green spider with a little horn on her head, a black face-marking on her rear, and six yellow and black banded legs was scuttling around, making designs in the sand. Not too far away, a blue-backed, cream-bellied fire-mouse was half-asleep in the warm sand, his snout twitching every few seconds. In the water splashed a light-blue water-mouse with a tail like a flotation device, playing with other various Water Pokemon. Back on the beach, a green dinosaur-looking Pokemon with a bulb on her back and another greenish dinosaur-looking Pokemon with a horn on the top of his head, black marks under his eyes and either side of his brownish belly were making a sand castle. And lastly, a small brown-and-cream colored bird slept with her head tucked under one wing. These six Pokemon were Spinarak (named Jaz), Cyndaquil (named Zane), Marril (named Tek), Bulbasaur (named Kalo), Larvitar (named Jerio), and Pidgey (named Sajin).

So as the youngsters did their things, the parents watched, and it was a sharp-eyed Charizard who first noticed the faint scent of a storm on the clear, warm breeze.

"Hark! I smell a storm on the winds! We should all make haste to find shelter!" she called. She and her mate then proceeded to gather up their brood of three Charmander and two Charmeleon. Other parents quickly called their children to themselves, as all knew the storms this summer had been very bad, unusually so for the season, and that they had been striking with little to no warning the past month or so. And no more than ten minutes later did the sky begin to darken with storm clouds and the wind grow cold and biting.

Luckily, there was quite a bit of natural shelter on or near the beach; small caves or large, drooping trees, boulders with sides carved out by time and Pokemon, and other places to weather out a storm.

Moments later, the storm arrived. Rain pounded down in a curtain so thick it was impossible to see more than about a foot ahead. Thunder boomed every few moments, loud enough to shake the earth, and lightening arched and flared like some erratic, demented light show across the black sky. The winds blew harsh and bitter, and many of the younger Pokemon whimpered in fear.  
Time ticked by and still the storm raged. It even began to get worse. Some of the older Pokemon started to grow worried. This was easily the worst storm of the season so far, and all the rain was causing the water to rise. Within fifteen minutes it had crept at least five inches up the shore.

Suddenly, a particularly loud crack of thunder and bright explosion of lightening startled all the Pokemon. It was somewhere in this second that several things happened in succession. First, Jaz, who didn't weigh much at all due to her small size, was suddenly blown from her mother's side by a strong gust of wind. Her cry of surprise went unheard as the howling winds carried her farther from her mother. Second, the tree Sajin, Tek, and their families were sheltering under was ripped apart by the same fierce winds that was still taking the terrified Jaz from her mother, forcing them to quickly find shelter under a tree nearer the beach. Third, Kalo, Jerio, and Zane noticed Jaz being carried into the raging waters as the poor little Spinarak tired desperately to stop herself. The three of them, without word nor thought, plunged into the storm to help the little spider, whom none of the older Pokemon had noticed because they'd been temporarily blinded and deafened by the thunder and lightening.

Kalo shot out some vines from the bulb on her back, wrapping them around the scared and cold Jaz and pulling her from the water, which was still rising at a frightening speed. Jerio and Zane lent her strength to keep her from being blown away as well, and the four of them huddled together, unable to make their way back to the safety of their families because of the worsening storm. But a split-second change in the direction of the winds gave Sajin, who was now closer to the beach, a heartbeat to see the four of them with her sharp eyes. She tried to get the attention of he nestmates and parents, but they couldn't hear her. Finally she nudged at Tek with a wing and hollered into her ear that the others needed their help. The little Marril nodded and she and Sajin made their way to where the others were.

"Kalo!" Sajin shouted after the six of them were together. "Aim your vines behind us! You'll hit one of our parents and they can come get us!"

"Right!" the Bulbasaur yelled. She shot out a third vine, aiming it over the Pidgey's shoulder and hoping she hit someone that could come get them. Her vine finally touched a soft, feathery body. One of Sajin's family. "I got one!"

Meanwhile, the feathery body Kalo's vine had landed on was Sajin's father. The large Pidgeot blinked in surprise and looked down. It was then he noticed Sajin was missing. Now the bird spread his wings, giving a shriek which sounded even above the raging winds.

"There are young ones in the midst of the storm! I can follow this vine but I cannot bring them back alone!" The cry rallied the closest and heaviest Pokemon, and the lot of them trudged into the storm to retrieve the scared, cold, and soaked youngsters.

"They're coming!" cried Kalo in relief as she felt someone tugging on her vine one in a while. "Someone is coming!"

But then, at that moment, a huge wave crested behind the young Pokemon. None saw or heard it. Sajin's father was only aware of one thing: one moment, he had Kalo's vine held snugly in one wing and the next, it was ripped violently from him and vanished into the pounding rain.

* * *

Tek noticed it first. A sort of roaring behind them. Her sensitive ears twitched but she didn't turn, thinking it just to be the winds blowing against the water, which none of the cold and numb children had noticed growing deeper and deeper. Then the roaring got louder. She turned and didn't have time to scream as the huge wave crashed down on her and the others and swept them into the raging water.

* * *

Sajin woke to bright sunlight. Her entire body was sore and stiff, and she was lying at an odd angle on soft grass. Where was she? Why did her body hurt and why was she on grass? She remembered being at the beach with her family…

And then she remembered. The storm. The sudden wave. Being swept out to sea. Struggling to stay above water. Going under against and again. Tired. Weak. Scared. Cold. Hurt. Then darkness.

With a faint moan, she lifted her head. The sky was clear and blue, and no trace of the storm remained. Tek and the others lie around her, all of them, thankfully, alive, though just as battered as she.

Gingerly, she flexed her wings and legs. Nothing felt broken, though no doubt she was badly bruised beneath her feathers, which were sticking up at odd angles and stiff with salt from the water. Weakly, she got to her feet and took a moment to get her wits about her, then tottered over to the others to wake them.

A few minutes later, the six young Pokemon were sitting in a loose circle, none of them speaking. Jaz seemed the most upset as she lie in the grass, her pain-stiffened legs stretched out for the sun to warm, her tiny body shaking with fear and sadness.

"Where are we? What are we going to do?" Zane asked after a moment as he scrubbed some salt off his left hind leg.

"I can fly around and see if I remember the place from above," Sajin responded, cleaning herself and grooming her feathers back into place. "My family and I might have passed here before. I'll be back in a minute." With that, she spread her still-aching wings and slowly took to the air, spiraling up into the air until she was a black speck against the blue skies.

"I wanna go home," Jaz said softly as she watched Sajin, close to tears. Kalo walked over to the frightened little spider Pokemon and lay down beside her, using a vine to stroke Jaz's head.

"We all do. Don't worry, we'll find a way home. I'll bet our parents are out looking for us and will find us real soon."

"Really?" Jaz asked, looking at the Bulbasaur. Kalo nodded and smiled.

"Positive."

The five of them were silent then, resting and cleaning the salt from their bodies, and Kalo telling Jaz some jokes to make her feel better. After a few moments, Sajin returned, folding her wings carefully with a little wince.

"Well?" Tek asked. Sajin shook her head ruefully.

"If I've ever passed this place, I don't remember it. It's a huge island I think; I didn't see any other land from where I'd flown."

"How are we going to get home then?" Jerio asked softly, starring at the line of trees that stretched as far as he could see behind them.

"We just have to wait. Our parent will find us, just you see," Kalo replied. "They'll find us and everything will be okay…"

* * *

Sajin's father landed, the fleet of other Flying Pokemon he'd led alighting behind him. He sighed as Tek's mother surfaced from the water near the beach, behind her a massive school of Water Pokemon. The lot of them turned to the others gathered on the beach.

"I found no sign of them from the air," Sajin's father finally said, his voice bitter with grief and hopelessness. "No trace at all."

"Nor I from the depths of the ocean," Tek's mother added as she came onto the beach. The other Pokemon all hung their heads, saddened by the loss of the six young Pokemon.

That night, they held a fare-well ceremony for the little ones they'd never see again.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Jaz said as Zane made a fire. Night was closing quickly and none of them wanted to find out if any other Pokemon were also on this island the hard way.

"I saw some fruit trees as I was checking out the island from above," Sajin said. "But I don't know exactly where and I can't take anyone because I wouldn't be able to bring back anything."

"Well, let's just go find something then," Jerio said. "We'll just get hungrier if we sit here doing nothing."

"What about the fire?" Zane asked as he stood by it.

"Let it burn, but we should put some stones around it so it won't spread," Jerio replied. The six of them spent a few minutes searching for some rocks, which Zane proceeded to place around the fire. Afterwards, the band of youngsters trouped off into the woods.

Instantly, the world got darker as they made their way through the trees and undergrowth. Jaz had a bit of a time making her way through the thick bushes and the like, and after a moment Kalo stopped and lifted the little Pokemon onto her bulb with a vine.

"Thanks," Jaz said as they moved deeper into the woods, all of them a little jumpy. Somewhere, a Noctowl gave a cry as it woke to the evening, causing the young Pokemon to all jump. Jerio gave a nervous sort of laugh as they continued on.

For a while they walked until finally they came upon a large grove of fruit trees, the same ones, in fact, that Sajin had spotted earlier that day. They hurried to the trees, where Kalo used her Vine Whip to free the large apples while Jaz scurried up another and snipped at the stems with her fangs. Sajin used her Gust attack to knock free more food while Tek used her Water Gun while Zane and Jerio ran around, gathering the fallen fruits and piling them up.

After a few minutes of work, they youngsters had a considerable amount of apples gathered. Now there was the problem of getting them back to the grassy area they'd been washed up on.

"How do we get them back?" asked Jaz. They thought on it for a moment, and it was Kalo who came up with the solution.

"Jaz, why don't you make some packs using your webbing we can carry on our backs? We can put the apples into the packs and carry them that way."

"Okay," Jaz said happily, and then set to spinning four strong packs (she herself couldn't carry one; she had enough trouble getting through the undergrowth with just herself, and Kalo was going to take her back on her bulb). After she was done, the others quickly filled them up and slung them onto their backs.

"Alright, let's get back," Jerio said as he adjusted his web-pack, then took the lead of the little group. Within a few minutes they had made it back to their camp.

"This is good!" Jaz said as she ate one of the large, golden-yellow apples. The others agreed as they each took an apple and they ate in silence, each in his or her own thoughts.

It was a short time later, while they were all still eating, when they heard a soft crack from the woods behind them. All of them instantly froze, tense. Minutes ticked by, and there was silence.

"Heh, must have just been a-" Jerio started, but was abruptly cut off as a loud howl sounded from the trees. The little Pokemon leapt up in surprise and turned to see what had made the noise. Standing behind them was a large, black dog with white horns sprouting from its head and two white circles of bone around each ankle and wrist. A little skull adorned its chest and three white strips of bone lined its back. This was a Houndoom, and a large one at that.

"Little babies are sweet meat," the Pokemon growled as he stepped forward, his eyes blazing with crazed glint. "Sweet meat for dinner!"

"A Houndoom!" Sajin cried. They all knew what this Pokemon was; they'd been warned when they were younger of these savage creatures. Now the huge thing stalked towards the youngsters, growling and snarling.

"How to eat you? Raw and bloody? Or nice and toasted? Hot is good, but bloody is too!" the Houndoom muttered madly, chuckling crazily. Tek stepped forward, her eyes narrowed.

"We can take him!" she said, trying to sound brave. "Some on, there are six of us and one of him!"

"But he's bigger and stronger," Jaz said.

"It doesn't matter! If we work together we can beat him!" Tek said, looking back at the others. "Come on!"

"Little sweet meat talks too much," the Houndoom growled irritably. "That one needs to be quiet!"

"Quiet THIS!" Tek shouted as she let loose a Water Gun at the large dog. The Houndoom snarled in anger as the powerful jet of water slammed into him. "Come on guys!"

"Yeah!" Jerio shouted heatedly as he jumped forward, locking his eyes onto the Houndoom's and using his Leer attack. The Houndoom was temporarily distracted by this, giving Zane time to step forward.

"Jaz! Use you webbing!" he cried as he used a Smokescreen, blowing out a thick cloud of black smoke as Jaz shot out a thick glob of webbing which struck the Houndoom's front legs, effectively snaring him to the ground.

"Come on!" Sajin called as she used her Sand-Attack to kick up dirt and loose grass, further obscuring the Houndoom's vision, then took to the air. The other ran beneath her, their fire and food forgotten as the angered howls of the Houndoom chased them into the night.

* * *

I know it's pretty short, but this was originally for Pokemon Elite 2000. They have a character limit of 10,000 for each post, so each chapter had to be broken down into parts small enough to fit. Anyways, remember to R&R!


	2. Riddles and Rhymes

LRH Chapter Two: Riddles and Rhymes

* * *

The six little Pokemon ran for a long while, finally collapsing, panting and sweating, some distance from where the crazy Houndoom had attacked them. All of them had painful stitches in their sides from their flight, but Jaz seemed to fare worse than the others. Despite the speed her six legs granted her, they (and her tiny body for that matter), were not built for such a hard run. She lay on her belly, her tired legs twitching spasmodically as her fangs clacked together.

"D'you think we lost him?" Jerio asked, after sucking in a few breaths that made his raw throat sting a bit.

"For a while, yes," Sajin answered, ruffling her feathers. Her wings were so sore they couldn't be folded all the way, so she hoped that while turned out to be a long one. She wouldn't be flying for a day or two, and her legs weren't built for carrying her long distances at a fast pace or for an extended period of time.

"At least we got a bit to eat before that Houndoom chased us off," Zane said, sighing.

"Maybe those apples will keep him occupied for a time," Kalo said, though she didn't sound like she believed it.

"At any rate, I'd say we're okay for now," Tek said. "Though we should find somewhere with more cover soon so we can sleep. After all this excitement, I'm ready for some good rest."

"I agree," Jerio said, staring into the darkness of the woods. "Guess we'll just have to hope we don't run into any friends of that Houndoom's."

"We won't, will we?" Jaz asked fearfully, and Kalo shot Jerio a scowl before settling beside the scared Spinarak and smiling.

"Nah, and if we do, we'll show them not to mess with us!" This seemed to cheer Jaz up, if only a little.

About ten minutes later, Sajin commented that they should get moving. Despite none of the others really wanting to move so soon, they agreed, and they were off once more, heading into the woods.

It was almost pitch-black among the trees this time, and Sajin (having the best vision) took the lead. But even she had a hard time seeing through the darkness that surrounded them. Within five minutes, she came to a stop, causing the others trailing behind her to suddenly come to a halt and bump into one another.

"What's wring?" Tek asked, and Sajin shook her head, ruffling her feathers in agitation.

"I can't see hardly at all!" she said, clacking her beak and scowling at the shadows.

"At least we don't have to worrying about someone else seeing us," Zane said, and then proceeded to snap free a branch from a bush. He was ready to set it ablaze for them to use as a torch when a dreamy voice above them spoke.

"Do not be so certain of that, young one. Some of us have eyes better for perceiving in the dark then the light. In fact, I can see all six of you perfectly, looking scared and tired and worried."

"Whose there?" Kalo snapped worriedly as she and the others bunched together. Zane quickly used an Ember attack on the branch he was holding. The tip caught fire, and even though the flame was small and its light weak, they could see well enough to identify what had spoken.

Perched on a thick branch about ten feet above them was a large Noctowl, a brownish bird that looked like a giant owl. His dark eyes watched the Pokemon below as he chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, young ones. Unlike some ruder Pokemon that dwell on this island, I don't taunt my prey. If I'd meant you harm, you'd have felt nothing but a small prick. So relax."

"I was right then," Sajin muttered, mostly to herself. "This is an island."

"By the sounds of it, you must be knew to this place," the Noctowl said, Sajin's words having not gone unnoticed. He shifted his taloned grip on the tree limb, which caused Jaz to flinch, and settled down a bit more. "Maybe I can help?"

"Well, yes, we are new here," Tek said. "We were caught in a bad storm today and ended up here."

"Ah, so the storm hit in a larger area than some of us had thought it would. No doubt you'd like to get back home, eh? Your parents are probably worried sick."

"Can you help us gwt home?" Jaz asked in a timid voice. Being one of this great bird's natural prey items (and knowing it, if by nothing more than instinct), she was slightly hesitant to make her presence more known than it was already. But if there was any chance this bird could help them get back home, then she decided she could act older, just for a moment. The owl Pokemon chuckled again, not in a mocking way, but more in a fatherly way.

"Indeed I can, young one. Around this time of year, there are many schools and herds of Water Pokemon making their way to their home waters for the season. Most pass this island, and there is a specific spot all stop at. This place is like a temporary harbor for the Pokemon to rest and stock on the native food of the island before continuing their journey. I know where this spot is exactly and the fastest way to get there from here."

"Can you tell us how to get there then?" Jerio asked excitedly. "There'll be Pokemon who can take us home!"

"Yes, I will tell you, on one condition we'll explain in a moment. First, where are you all from?"

We live near Petalburg City," Tek answered. "We were at the beach when the storm hit."

"Petalburg City, eh? That's some way away from here. In fact, if the storm hadn't been as bad as it was, you all wouldn't have even gotten here in one day. I suppose that makes it both a blessing and a curse..." He trailed off, and for a moment appeared to have fallen asleep. Then he clacked his sharp beak, startling the youngsters and looking at them. "Now, those conditions. I'll tell you how to get to the Harbor if you can each answer a riddle for me. I do not get much of a chance to talk to decent Pokemon, as those who live on this island are indeed few and far between. So I entertain myself by thinking up riddles and rhymes and such, though I rarely get the chance to quiz others with them. Now, do you all accept?"

Jerio and the rest of the young Pokemon shot each other anxious looks at this. Riddles? Why couldn't this guy just tell them the way to this Harbor place?

"If we get any wrong he'll probably eat us," Jaz muttered, her fangs clicking lightly. Zane pulled a face as the Noctowl chuckled once more.

"Little one, my ears may be hard to see, but they are just as good as my eyes. I will not harm any who fail to answer correctly. You'll just have to find the Harbor yourselves."

"Well...we really don't have much to lose. At least this way, we have a chance," Tek said, somewhat darkly. The others nodded in glum agreement, and they turned back to the Noctowl. "Okay, we accept."

"Grand!" the Noctowl said merrily, settling more onto the branch and clearing his throat. "I'll give you your riddles one at a time. You'll each get one clue if you need it. And you can't tell one another the answers." The owl Pokemon cocked his head at the youngsters. "Now, who'll go first?"

"I will," Kalo said, stepping forward as she did. She gave the others a little nod and then turned back to the Noctowl. "Though maybe you could come down a bit so we don't make our necks sore looking up at you."

"I suppose," the owl said. He gave himself a little shake, then spread his great wings and simply fell from the branch. He glided gently through the air, landing on another branch almost directly in front of the small band of young Pokemon, and folded his wings. The others blinked a few times in surprise, and Jaz shuddered. He'd made no noise at all as he'd moved. It was, she decided, a good thing he wasn't hungry at the moment. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing as they moved slightly closer together.

"I guess I'm ready," Kalo said after a moment. The Noctowl nodded once and settled himself.

"Very well then, here is your riddle: Cut me just so, beautiful I'll grow. What am I?"

"Things don't grow when you cut them," Jerio said, confused. "It usually makes them smaller, not to mention doing some sort of harm."

"It depends on what's being cut," Tek replied. "Stones can be cut with lasers. My mom told me about it once, that humans can do it. It does make them smaller, though. Doesn't hurt them." She gave a shrug as if to emphasize. Kalo sighed and shook her head.

"I want my clue, please," she said. The Noctowl nodded.

"You see many of them all over most of the time, and some all of the time."

"Many most of the time, some all of the time..." Kalo repeated, thinking. She sighed a bit, shifting, the bulb on her back itching suddenly. She made to scratch it against something when she suddenly got the riddle.

"I know it!" she said. "I know the answer." She grinned and looked at the Noctowl, who nodded for her to continue. "It's a flower! You don't cut the flower itself, you cut weeds around it and stuff. And most flowers go dormant during the winter, but some keep growing. That's how you see many of them most of the time and some all of the time." She grinned more as the Noctowl nodded again. "I got it!"

"Good job," the large bird said. "You got it quite quickly. Whose next?"

"Me," said Zane, moving forward to take Kalo's place as she moved back for him. The Noctowl watched them switch places, then spoke.

"As you wish. Here is your riddle then: I can be white or red, orange or blue, or maybe all at once. Yet I am always the same. What am I?"

"Wow, there's one for a person," Jerio muttered as Zane thought about his riddle. No one said anything in answer, though he did get a strange look from the Noctowl. He couldn't tell if it was annoyance or amusement, and is made him a little uneasy. He gave a small sigh when the large owl turned back to Zane.

"Let's see...darn, I don't know. Can I have my clue?"

"Of course. I am dangerous if misused or not given respect."

"That could be a number of things," Jaz said. "I mean, anything can be dangerous if it's not used right or something, right?"

"Indeed, young one. You are wise for one so tiny," the Noctowl said with a little wink. Jaz gave a weak smile, not sure whether she should feel honored by the compliment or worried that she'd drawn such attention to herself. Finally, she decided on feeling complimented, because she was going to be bringing a _lot_ of attention to herself when her riddle came up. The thought made her shiver as she turned her attention back to Zane.

_Wow, this is hard,_ the Cyndaquil thought, feeling aggravated. And, as is something that normally happens to frustrated Cyndaquil, Zane's back exploded into flames. Due to his irritation, they were their normal orange-yellow, but there were also streaks of red and blue. The others behind him gave little gasps as they realized they were looking at the answer of his riddle. And Zane, being a particularly smart Cyndaquil, was quick to catch on.

"I got the answer," he said happily, and the fire on his back became pure orange-yellow. "The answer is fire. It can change color with heat but it's still always fire."

"Good, good, that's correct," the Noctowl said, bobbing his head. "Well, whose next then?"

"I'll go next," Sajin said, and she and Zane switched places.

"Here is your riddle: I can destroy and I can kiss, I can caress and I can strike. What am I?"

"A Gyarados with major mood swings?" Zane joked, earning little laughs from the others, even the large, riddling-loving owl before them. The laughs died quickly, though, as Sajin pondered her riddle.

Something that can be both gentle and vicious...so far, the questions seem to be relating to us somehow. For Kalo, it was a flower. For Zane it was fire. So...it stands to reason this must somehow relate especially to me. But there are a lot of Flying and Normal types that can be both nice and mean. In fact, ANY Pokemon can. So maybe it isn't a Pokemon. It must have something to do with the sky, or maybe wind patterns or...wait!

Sajin clacked her beak and looked up at the large Noctowl perched before her.

"The answer," she said confidently, "is wind! It can be a nice breeze or a tornado."

The owl Pokemon studied Sajin closely, and for a moment looked for formidable that she was worried she'd answered wrongly. Then he nodded once and waved a wing at her.

"Good, good. Very nice. Answered quite quickly, didn't you? Very nice. Next?"

"Good job," Tek said as Sajin moved back. Then she stepped forward. "I'll go next."

"If you wish. Here, then, is your riddle. I give life, and I can take it away. I am needed by all living things. What am I?"

"That's simple!" Tek said almost immediately. "It's water!" She grinned and waved her tail happily. "Everything doesn't need air to live: plants don't, and they're living creatures. Food wouldn't have made much sense. But you can drown in water, and everything needs it to survive."

"Very well done!" Noctowl replied merrily. "What a smart group of youngsters you are! Now, who'd like to go next?"

"Me," said Jerio moving forward to take Tek's place as she turned and tottered back to join the others. "I'll go next."

"Right, here is you riddle. I am still, I do not move on my own. I grow smaller over time. What am I?"

Jerio scowled slightly. What didn't move on its own and grew smaller over time? Noctowl smiled a bit, his eyes flickering in the dark as he watched the Larvitar thinking. He looked over to Sajin and, as he had expected, could see her slightly annoyed. She'd already figured it out. Such a smart Pokemon, that Pidgey. If any of these others guessed wrong, he'd have to let her have a go at the question. It was rare to find such a bright youngster these days.

"Think, think, think," Jerio was repeating to himself, his eyes narrowed to slits as he thought. He bowed his head slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating with all the will a Pokemon of his age (and mindset) could. "It doesn't move on its own...gets smaller as time goes on..."

He sighed, rubbing his head and wishing his favorite rock were nearby. It was always the place he did his best thinking. Even though it seemed to be getting less and less grand as the months went by.

"Wait..." Jerio said suddenly, knowing that somewhere, buried within that thought, was his answer. He scrunched up his nose and concentrated more, before realizing what it was that he was trying to pin down. But before he could open his mouth to give his answer, a cry sounded out. One that chilled the six little Pokemon to their souls...

"HOOUUN!"

"Oh no!" Jaz cried in fear, beginning to shake. "It's the Houndoom from earlier!"

"But how did he find us so soon!" Tek asked worriedly, looking around.

"Ah, the Crazed One," Noctowl suddenly said, causing the young Pokemon to jump. "That one always causes trouble."

"Crazed One?" Sajin asked, shooting a look back at the Noctowl, who was now standing alert on the branch he was perched on.

"Yes. He had a traumatic event happen to him when he was young. Apparently, his mother was killed by poachers who were washed onto this island years ago, and so were his litter mates. It drove him insane with grief, but perhaps he would have been fine, if he had not killed the poachers a few weeks later. I think, most of all, that sealed his madness." Noctowl sighed. "I am afraid I must cut our riddles short, young ones. You must quickly leave here. Doom will not hesitate to put this place into flames to find you. Go straight until daybreak. When you can see, follow the bent guardian's path, and you will come to the beach where the Water Pokemon stop on their migratory routes. The journey will take you days, but I believe you can make it." He spread his large wings and looked at them, his once-kind eyes suddenly sharp and full of vicious wisdom. "Go now!"

And with that, he launched into the air and flew off in the direction of the Houndoom's voice. A moment later the youngsters heard Doom bellowing and were blinded by a sudden burst of flames not far away.

"Let's move!" Tek cried, rubbing her stinging, watering eyes. The others nodded and the six little Pokemon ran forward, mindless of the noise they were making. Jaz, however, quickly began to fall back.

"Wait!" she cried out, her little legs pumping as she struggled to keep up. Kalo heard the tiny spider's cry and slid to a stop. Without hesitation, she shot out a vine and wrapped it around Jaz, lifting her into the air before running off once more.

"Sajin!" she called as she caught up. "How are you doing?"

"I'm...fine..." the Pidgey said as she ran. Actually, she was mostly hopping, once in a while taking to the air for a few seconds so she wouldn't fall too far behind. Kalo watched her for a moment before sending out another vine and using it to lift Sajin as well. The Pidgey clacked her beak in surprise as she was hoisted into the air.

"Sorry Sajin, but we gotta move!" the Bulbasaur said with an apologetic smile. Sajin said nothing, though she didn't seem too upset at the free lift.

"I don't think I can go like this till morning!" Jerio said a few minutes later, slowing down and rubbing his side, where a stitch was beginning to throb painfully.

"Come on!" Zane said, stopping by the Larvitar's side. "We can't stop, that Houndoom might catch up!"

"I'm not built for all this running!" Jerio countered. "I'm a fighter, not a marathon runner!"

"He's right," Tek said after a moment, also having stopped. Kalo joined them a moment later. "We can't keep this pace up all night without resting. I think it'd be okay for us to stop here for a few and catch our breath."

"Well...a few moments then," Zane said, turning and peering into the shadows. Jerio heaved a sigh and slumped to the ground, rubbing his aching side. The others sat or laid beside him, except for Zane.

"Come on Zane, sit down," Jerio said after a moment. "You're making me nervous just standing there like that."

"But...haven't any of you noticed that it's been really quiet the past few minutes?" the Cyndaquil asked nervously, shifting from paw to paw. The others shot nervous looks around, and Sajin ruffled her feathers in agitation.

"You're right," she said after a moment. "It has been awfully quite."

"What do you think it means?" Jaz asked, her fangs clicking together lightly. Kalo shook her head.

"Maybe it means Noctowl led him away?"

"Whatever it means, one if us should keep guard," Zane said. We can take turns. I don't think we'll get to the bent guardian's path tonight, whatever THAT might mean."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jerio replied, glad for a reason to be able to sleep. He yawned and stretched, and within five minutes was asleep. Zane sat a few feet away, keeping an eye on the darkness around them all. The others settled down, though they didn't fall asleep as fast as Jerio had. Jaz was the last one to fall asleep, her fangs clacking together as she mumbled.

"Mama..."

Zane looked over at the others and sighed. It was their first night from their parents. And it hadn't been easy or fun. Zane, as was common for most Fire Pokemon, always had a sense of adventure. He'd dreamed about being on his own, toughing it out in the wild. He's always imagined himself being strong, fearless, wild. But here he was, on an adventure, and he wan none of those things. Being on an adventure was not as fun as he'd thought it would be.

"I want to go home..." he whispered to the darkness, feeling scared. It was like he was alone, as the darkness swallowed him up. He didn't even notice the temperature drop around him as he sat there, staring into the darkness, feeling more and more alone, more and more frightened. He didn't see a particular shadow moving behind him as the darkness emptied beneath him and spilt him into a pit of blackness that was slumber.

* * *

The one eyed-Gengar smirked as she watched her prey fall victim to her Night Shade and Hypnosis attacks. The good thing about being a Ghost was no one noticed you, if you didn't want to. And most attacks, like Hypnosis, could be preformed without needing eye contact.

She smiled viciously and clapped her hands together, stepping from her hiding place and holding her hands to the other little Pokemon. A black, gooey energy began to bleed from her palms and snake around the sleeping forms of Jaz and the others. This was the female Gengar's specialty: Dream Eater. She smiled more as she felt the dreams of the little Pokemon being absorbed, along with their energy, into her body. After a few moments, she lowered her hands, glowing briefly with the energy she'd stolen. As the glow faded, she turned to the unconscious Zane and chuckled softly.

"This one I shall keep. His fear and insecurity make him the perfect meal. I shall give him Nightmares and steal his dreams. And I shall become stronger!" She cackled as she went over to Zane and picked him up, then vanished into the shadows.

Still asleep and in unison, the other five little Pokemon all shuddered in their slumber as the Gengar and their friend faded...

* * *

The next morning, the others got a rude awakening from Jerio as he shook them all roughly, looking worried.

"What is it?" Sajin asked sleepily as she blinked tiredly. Jerio stood before the others, looking close to panic.

"It's Zane!" he cried. "He's gone!"

* * *

Misa: Woo, chapter two! Now on to chapter three and four . Remember, I like da reviews. 

SSPichu: So do we! Wields his Scythe.

Coal: Yups! Wields his as well.

Misa: Sweatdrops as she watches her muses. Guys...

The Pichu and Charmander look at her. Yes?

Misa: Watch where you're waving those, you might hurt someone!

Coal: Nonsense! Waves his Scythe and it touches a random guy. The flames on it make his wig burst into flames.

Guy: AAAGGGGH! Runs in circles and faints, becoming toasty.

Coal/SS/Misa: OO...

Coal: Eh...heheh...Scoots away.

SS: Remember to review, or this maybe happen to you! Hey...I rhymed!

Misa: -- oi...


	3. Missing Pieces

1LRH Chapter Three: Missing Pieces

* * *

"ZANE!" the others called as they walked around, searching desperately for their missing friend. It was well past mid-morning when they came to a tree that was bent to the left, with a branch sticking out. It looked like a finger, pointing to the north. The others sat under the tree, miserable.

"What could have happened to him?" Jaz asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. No one answered her.

"I feel...oddly tired," Sajin said as she blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Now that you mention it, so do I," Jerio said, scowling.

"Me too," the others chorused. Sajin narrowed her eyes and clacked her beak softly.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Zane disappearing?" she muttered, mostly to herself. The others looked at her, and Jerio rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"I don't know, but we have to find him," Tek said gravely. "I just hope we can..."

* * *

"Ugh, my head..." Zane muttered as he woke up. He sat up and groggily rubbed at his eyes, wincing at the pain in his head as he moved.

"Where am I?" he asked as he suddenly realized he wasn't among the trees or undergrowth. He was now in a large, dark cave. The ceiling soared above him, but he could hear the squeaks and chirps of Zubat, despite the fact that he couldn't see them.

Scowling, he stood carefully and let flames explode to life on his back. The sudden light stung his eyes for a moment, and a din erupted above him. Looking up, he gasped at what he beheld: hundreds, no, ithousands/i of large, blue Golbat and smaller, blue Zubat were zipping around. The largest of the Golbat spotted him and gave a piercing shriek.

"Below! Fresh blood!"

Zane gave a cry as suddenly, hundreds of Golbat began to dive towards him. With a cry, he shot out an Ember attack, but it didn't go high enough to even startle the hungry bats. He tried a Smokescreen, but the Golbats' ultrasonic cries made it just as useless.

Closer and closer the horde came, and as the shadow fell over him, Zane gave a cry of fear and threw his paws over his head...

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" asked Jaz. Her legs were twitching, as they were prone to doing when she was nervous. The others shrugged, looking upset and worried.

"Tek, d'you think you can hear him, if you listen for him?" asked Sajin tiredly. The Water Mouse looked up and closed her eyes, her ears twitching. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at the others sadly.

"Nothing," she said softly.

They sat there for a long while, lost in their grief. It was only until the little Pokemon that had joined them spoke that they even noticed it.

"What is wrong?" asked the small, cat-like Pokemon. It was mostly pink, but the fur on its belly and face was cream-colored. Its tail was flower-like and had three, yellow-tipped strands of fur sticking out at the tip. It was a Skitty.

"A friend of ours is missing," said Tek. The Skitty sat down and licked at a paw.

"Lost a friend, have you? You must be new here. Well, maybe my Ma or Pa can help you. Come on." She stood and began to trot off, heading deeper into the forest. She paused to look back at the others, who were hesitant to follow. "Well come on then. Sitting here moping won't help you find your friend," she said.

Tek and the others shot one another uncertain glances, but finally Jerio stood.

"Alright, let's go then. We've gotta find Zane!"

"That's the spirit," the Skitty said cheerily. "Now let's get moving!"

* * *

This is it, Zane thought as he crouched down, paws over his head, eyes squeezed shut. I'm a goner...

"Get back, you winged pests! Get BACK!"

Zane cracked an eye open and peeked up to see a dark purple figure standing before him, warding off the Golbat. They didn't seem very happy either.

"Illusion!" they screeched angrily. "Illusion!"

"GET BACK!" the Pokemon named Illusion suddenly bellowed, and fired a dark blob of energy at the Golbat. They shrieked furiously, but flapped back up to the ceiling of the cave, where they continued to raise a ruckus.

"Eh...thank you..." Zane said nervously, standing. But he gasped again when the Pokemon turned and was revealed to be a one-eyed Gengar.

"You're welcome, little Fire Mouse," she said, smiling. It was far from reassuring, though. Zane gulped and began to scoot towards the mouth of the cave, which he could just make out.

"Well...th-thanks...I should really get going now...my friends, you know, probably worried..."

"Friends? I saw no one when I found you," Illusion said, her voice silky. Zane stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I was out, enjoying the night. My favorite time of day. I came across you, alone and deep within a nightmare. I thought perhaps you were lost, so I waited for a few. When none came, I attempted to wake you, but couldn't. So I bought you here." She paused and looked up at the still-angry Golbat. "I must apologize for them. They normally behave themselves."

"I...I wasn't alone..." Zane said, looking confused. Illusion smiled again and looked back down at him.

"But you were, my dear. If you like, I can take you back to where I found you, and we can search for them."

"Well...okay then. That sounds good," Zane said after a moment, though he didn't sound very convinced. He would be glad to get away from the noisy Golbat though.

"Very well then. Let's be off," Illusion said, and with that same, too-sweet smile, led him off.

* * *

"So, you woke up and he was just gone, huh?" Skitty asked. Her name, the others had learned, was Flow. Actually, it was her nickname. She had a tendency, she said, to simply go with things, and the nickname had come with that. Her real name was Moondance.

"Quite a silly name if you ask," Flow had said as they'd walked. "Just call me Flow."

Now, as they neared a den whose mouth was covered by vines, Flow gave a mew. Almost instantly, a large Delcatty stepped from the den.

"Moondance," he said, his voice rich and deep. His fur gleamed with the sun that shone upon him in patches through the canopy above, making him appear quite regal. "Who are your friends?"

"Pa, my name is Flow," the little Skitty said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, these guys are Jerio, Tek, Sajin, Jaz, and Kalo. They were washed up onto the island yesterday by that bad storm. They say their friend Zane, a Cyndaquil, is missing. They woke up this morning and he was gone."

"Hmm, sounds like Illusion's work," the Delcatty said, his eyes narrowing as the young Pokemon joined him.

"Illusion?" Tek asked, not liking the Delcatty's tone or expression. He nodded.

"A Gengar who lives in a cave some distance from here. She has one eye, because of her shameless habit of stealing away young Pokemon. She feeds off their dreams of fear and despair, and once that is gone she steals their lives. She took a young Rhyhorn once, and when his mother found his body near the cave about a week later, she went into a crazed grief and attacked Illusion. Thus is how the Gengar lost an eye, and almost her life. She managed to flee and hid for nearly a year. Now, it seems, she is back to her old tricks."

"But Zane would have fought back," Jaz said, shaking. She didn't like the sound of this Gengar at all, and was very worried, like the others, for Zane's life. The Delcatty shook his head as he led the youngsters inside the den.

"No. Illusion uses her Hypnosis to put her victims to sleep, then makes away with them. Once she has them, she uses tricks and honeyed words to persuade the young Pokemon to stay with her. Once she does that, she drains them of their dreams, then their life."

"Then we HAVE to go help Zane!" Jerio cried. "We can't sit around here doing nothing!" The others nodded. Just then, a softer voice spoke from near the back of the den.

"And you shall, but we will help. For we too lost a young one to the foul Illusion."

Flow ran to the back of the den, where a smaller but no less beautiful Delcatty was lying. Three smaller Skitty were pressed against her, sleeping. Tek balled her paws into fists.

"Then let's go!"

"We shall, but we cannot be too brash, or your friend will not survive," Flow's father said gravely. "We will wait till nightfall, and then we shall strike. Illusion must, it seems, be taught again the price of her deeds. For now, we shall eat and rest and conserve our strength. The battle to come will not be easy, young ones..."

* * *

Zane and Illusion arrived where the group of youngsters had been resting the other night. There were five places were the grass and underbrush had been flattened, but the places were empty, and had been for some time.

"They probably left to look for me," Zane said, worry in his voice. Illusion shook her head a little.

"It seems the smart thing would have been to wait here for you. What if you'd returned? How would they know if they'd left?"

"Maybe they did wait...I mean, it's pretty late in the afternoon. I wouldn't expect them to wait all day for me..."

"But dear, no one was here last night either. Would they have all left in the middle of the night?"

"Maybe...maybe Doom had found them and they had to leave..."

"Dear, Doom returned to his den last night, snarling about a Noctowl that had chased him away. He looked pretty scratched up. I doubt he left his home last night, unless it was to get something to drink."

"I...I don't get it..."

"Obviously, they left you, dear. I'm sorry to have to say it, but it's true."

Zane shook his head, unable to believe it. Illusion smiled softly at him.

"You must be hungry. You look a little thin. When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"I...about two days ago," Zane said softly, too upset by being abandoned to notice his hunger. Illusion patted his head in a motherly manner.

"Come then, we should get you fed up. Perhaps something did happen and your friends had to leave, but it seems strange they did not wake you before doing so."

"I...what will I do? How will I get home?"

"Dear, I will help you, don't worry. Now, let's just worry about getting you fed."

* * *

Tek and the others ate a meal of berries and sweet, tangy roots in silence. They had slept for a few hours, before being roused by Flow's father to eat.

None of them felt hungry, but the only thing they'd all had for the last two or so days had been a few apples. So they ate, though they didn't taste the food. All were nervous about the battle that was sure to come, especially Jaz.

"We will leave when you are finished eating," Flow's father, named Ihs'io, said. Flow's mother, Kalili, would be staying behind, mostly because she had to take care of the Flow's younger siblings. Flow would be going with them, though. She was, for her age, very experienced at battling, having to live on an island where more mean than kind Pokemon dwelled.

Tek and the others nodded at Ish'io's words, but didn't really hear them. After about fifteen minutes, they'd finished and it was time to head out.

It was close to early evening as the seven Pokemon stood outside the den. Kalili and the three little Skitty stood inside the mouth, seeing them off.

"Yay! Fwow gonna beat up on mean ol' Iwussion wi' Pa!" the little Skitty sung as they danced around Kalili's legs. She smiled a little as Ish'io chuckled.

"Quiet down," she said, lifting a paw to stop their dancing. Ish'io sighed and gave his mate a little nuzzle, and Flow bumped heads with her younger siblings. "Be careful, all of you," she called as they turned and headed off.

* * *

"How is it?" Illusion asked as Zane ate a sort of pastry. It was wheat, having been ground somehow into a crust and baked with berries and other various fruits cooked within. Zane nodded as he ate a second one.

"Very good, thank you," he said around a mouthful of flaky goodness. As night had slowly fallen, he'd forgotten his sadness and fear at having been left behind by Tek and the others. Illusion had talked with him, fed him, given him water from a clear, chilled pond near the back of the cave. He'd always heard how Gengar were cruel Pokemon, taking delight in scaring and terrorizing others. But this one was different.

Now, Illusion watched with her single eye as Zane ate, malicious plots forming in her cunning mind. She had the foolish little Cyndaquil right where she wanted him. He'd bought her lies, and now was ensnared in her trap. As soon as he was done eating, she'd subtly feed him sly words, to put the seed of fear into him again. And then she'd let him sleep, and the Nightmares would begin.

She chuckled softly as the plan formed in her mind, and Zane looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, finishing the rest of the pastry. Illusion looked at him and smiled a little.

"Nothing, dear Zane. I was just thinking about a joke I heard not long ago."

"Oh. Hey, er, what happened to your other eye?" Zane asked after a moment. Illusion sighed.

"Some time ago, I was attacked by a Rhydon. I was lucky to get away alive."

"Wow. That sounds like it would have been scary."

"When an angry boulder is attacking you, not much else is very frightening," Illusion said with a solemn nod. Zane shuddered, then stared at the wall as he sighed. Illusion grinned, and not in a pleasant way. It was time.

"Dear, you look tired. Perhaps you should get a little bit of sleep?"

"No, I'm fine...I..." Zane was cut off by a yawn. Actually, he was feeling slightly tired. He rubbed at an eye and yawned again. Illusion stood, never taking her gaze from her victim. She began to use her Torment attack, keeping Zane from doing much else than sitting, while trying to stay awake and yawning occasionally. She also began to use her Nightmare attack. Though it would do little good against a non-sleeping being, she could still use it to plant the fear within him. And it started to work.

Zane began to shudder as thoughts filled his mind. Being left alone, abandoned. Then he saw Tek and the others, lying at odd angles, not moving. Then his parents, his family, all lying as well. Then himself, alone, alone in the darkness of solitude...

And then he was asleep, where Illusion's Nightmare attack took full affect. She smiled coldly as Zane began to whimper from the awful dreams flashing through his mind. Once his began to thrash, crying out as the horrors of his tormented mind grew unbearable, Illusion held out her hands and let the thick, gooey energy drip from them and wrap around Zane as she used her Dream Eater.

Instantly, she felt herself growing stronger. This one had always been full of self-doubt and fear. A prime choice, indeed.

As she fed off Zane's dreams, she began to fall into a slight stupor. One so young, full of such angst. How perfect! It was why she always went for the youngsters. Always so full of fear at the smallest shadow or noise that was unfamiliar.

"And soon, it shall be over, my dear," Illusion said with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

Kalo stopped dead cold and shivered as the sun began to lower behind the horizon. The others stopped to look back at her.

"What's wrong Kalo?" Flow asked, and the Bulbasaur shook her head, worry gnawing at her gut.

"Zane...something's happening! We've got to hurry!" she said, shaking her head as anxiety threatened to overtake her. Jerio shivered as well and looked to Ish'io.

"We're almost there," he said, his fur bristling. They were all feeling the effects of Illusion's Nightmare and Dream Eater attacks. "She is wasting no time. She is truly a foul Pokemon. Come! We must make haste!" he said, leaping forward. The others ran after him, as Kalo carried Sajin and Jaz in her vines once more.

It didn't take long for the cave to come into view. By the time they reached it, all of them were feeling agitated. Ish'io gave a low growl.

"Time is so short. Quickly now!"

With that, they ran as fast as they could to the cave.

* * *

Illusion smiled as Zane slowly fell quiet, twitching once a while and giving a faint whimper now and then. He was also growing pale.

"Aahh...and now, dear Zane, it is time for your suffering to end..."

She stood over the weak Cyndaquil and placed a hand on his head. With a faint scowl, she used her Curse attack. Zane twitched and gave a moan as the Curse began to take effect on his weakened body. Illusion stepped back, watching and waiting. It took quite a bit of concentration and energy to keep a Curse active. But it was just about done...

"FOUL ILLUSION!" a fierce voice suddenly bellowed. The suddenness caused Illusion to jump and break her concentration. The Curse faltered, and then Zane was free of it. The Gengar turned to see a familiar Delcatty surrounded by several younger Pokemon, standing in the mouth of the cave. She quickly recognized five of them as the Cyndaquil's friends. The sixth was a Skitty, most likely one of the Delcatty's brood.

"Aahhh, Ish'io, is it not? Welcome to my humble abode. It seems you have caught me at a...very inopportune moment. You see, I am just about to dispose of the remains of my meal," she said with an evil cackle. Tek and the others spotted the weak, unconscious Zane at that moment and cried out, hurrying to get to his side. Before they could, however, Illusion used a Psychic attack, hitting them with a blast of mental energy and sending them tumbling backwards.

"Illusion! For the deed you have done, I shall finish the work that was started a year ago!" Ish'io cried.

"I fought a Rhydon in the midst of raging grief and survived! I can easily rid myself of a weak cat and a few pitiful babies!" Illusion spat as she faded into the shadows, her eyes glowing a sinister shade of red. Ish'io gave a small growl and looked to where Tek and the others were getting to their feet.

"Go, take your friend from here! Take him back to our den. Moondance and I shall take care of Illusion."

"But..." Jaz started, and Flow jumped forward, her eyes ablaze with battle fury, her fur sticking up.

"Go! Your friend is terribly weak, and must be tended to right away! We can handle this vile Gengar!"

Kalo nodded after a moment. "She's right. Besides, we've never really had any battle experience. Come on, let's get Zane out of here!"

* * *

Illusion watched from the shadows as Tek and the others left, Zane in tow. She narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze to Ish'io and Flow.

It was time to show them what happened to little pests who interfered with her meals...

* * *

Misa: Chapter three ish here.

SS: Duh. I think the people can see that.

Misa: Aw, be quiet.

Coal: Can I make some toast?

Misa: Er...okay...

Coal: Woo! Goes off and grabs a loaf of bread, then hacks at it with his Scythe. When he's done, the bread is all burnt and charred and smoked. Toast! Picks up some and eats it.

Misa: Oo...Watches him eat the burnt bread. Ew...on so many levels...

SS: Hey, remember to review or I'll hunt you down and beat you with my Scythe!


	4. Loss

LRH, Chapter Four: Loss

* * *

Without warning, she leapt from the shadows, aiming a powerful Shadow Punch at Ish'io. The Delcatty nimbly leapt back, however, and countered with a Thunderbolt. His fur crackled with electrical energy and lit up the cave as Illusion was struck.

Illusion gave an angry bellow and quickly moved back to sink into the shadows as the Thunderbolt ended, but realized Flow was gone. Just then, the Kitten Pokemon slammed into her from behind, using a powerful Faint Attack. Illusion snarled and jumped into the air, her eyes glowing as she used Hypnosis.

Ish'io shook his head and opened his jaws, letting loose an Ice Beam attack at the one-eyed Ghost. Flow used a Shock Wave, and the attacks mixed into one. Just before they hit, however, Illusion faded from view. She chuckled.

"Fools. You shall perish here!"

"Quit skulking in your shadows, Illusion!" Ish'io roared, his eyes smoldering. A white light suddenly surrounded him, then blew outwards. It was his Flash attack, and it instantly did away with the many shadows in the cave. Illusion stood in the light, angered, but not seeming to suffer from it. Flow narrowed her eyes and let loose another Shock Wave. It flew across the cave and zapped Illusion, but didn't seem to do her much damage.

"Hah, what a nice tickle," Illusion said with a little grin. "Weak attacks like that won't help you!"

"Moondance, we must attack together," Ish'io said, and Flow nodded as her fur puffed. Illusion laughed.

"Try as you might, it will not help you to win! It is time to finish this battle!"

"Indeed it is. Moondance, use your Faint Attack again!"

"Right!" Flow said, and the two Pokemon vanished. Illusion laughed as Ish'io appeared before her, and Flow behind her. Perfect.

"It's time I put you to sleep, Ish'io!" she said with a crazy laugh. As the Delcatty came at her, she pulled back a fist and slammed it into the Prim Pokemon's throat. It was a Rock Smash attack, and it threw Ish'io to the floor as Flow crashed into Illusion's back. She laughed as she swatted the little Skitty away and looked to where Ish'io was lying on the cave floor.

"So, Ish'io, where are your brave words now?" she taunted as the Delcatty struggled for breath, his crushed windpipe failing to bring in any air. Flow stood from where she'd hit the ground and looked over to see her Pa gasping, his mouth open, drool dripping from his teeth as he wheezed, desperate to get air into his lungs.

He was dying.

"PA!" Flow screamed as she got to her paws, tears welling in her eyes as her father's attempts to breathe began to die away. "PA!"

* * *

Tek stopped, looking back at the cave as her ears twitched.

"Tek, what's wrong?" Kalo asked. Tek looked to her and the others.

"Flow! I hear her screaming. Something's happened to Ish'io!"

"What do we do?" Jaz cried, looking frantic. Kalo looked to Jerio, who was carrying Zane on his back. The Cyndaquil was stirring.

"Wha...what...where am I...Jerio?" Zane's voice was tiny and weak. Jerio looked back at him and smiled worriedly.

"Yeah, it's me. It's us. You're safe now..."

"Where...Illusion...what's going on? What was that?"

They all had heard the scream this time. Zane tried to get down from Jerio's back, but didn't have the strength.

"The Gengar took you away last night, and she was going to steal your life," Tek said. "But a Skitty named Flow took us to her home, and she and her father helped us to find you. Their still fighting, but something has happened to Ish'io!"

"Then...we can't leave. We have to help!" Zane said, giving a little shudder. Jerio shook his head.

"No, you're weak." He looked to the others. "I'll get Zane to Kalili. You guys go and help Ish'io and Flow, and I'll catch up when I can."

The others nodded and turned, rushing back to the cave as fast as they could. Jerio and Zane watched them go, feeling worry gnawing at their guts.

"I hope they'll be okay...:" Zane said softly as Jerio hurried off, keeping his worries that all would not end well this night to himself.

"Hah!" Illusion cried as Flow tried to help her suffocating father. But nothing she did proved useful, and she watched as slowly, the life fled from his eyes and he fell still.

"Pa! Come on, wake up! Come on, we have to fight! Pa! PAAAA!"

"Well little Skitty, it seems you and your father have failed. Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon." She laughed as tears fell from Flow's eyes.

As she was readying to attack the grief-stricken Skitty with a Rock Smash, she was hit by three attacks at once. A powerful jet of water slammed into her stomach, five razor-sharp leaves slashed across her arms and legs, and sharp, poisonous barbs peppered her chest and face.

"Fools!" she cried angrily as Tek, Kalo, and Jaz all stepped forward, attacking again and again as Sajin went to Flow's side. She gasped when she saw Ish'io, lying on the ground, not moving, not breathing.

"No..." she muttered, a rage filling her. Flow moaned and collapsed, sobbing into her dead father's fur.

"ENOUGH!" Illusion bellowed suddenly, unleashing a Shadow Ball from her body and knocking the other Pokemon back. Tek got to her paws and narrowed her eyes, readying to attack. Then she, Kalo, and Jaz noticed Sajin, staring in shock at Ish'io's body, where Flow was crying.

"Oh...no..." Jaz moaned softly, her fangs clicking as her body shook violently. "No..."

"Ish'io," Tek said, unable to believe it. "Ish'io...get up..."

"He's dead," Kalo muttered weakly. The others stood, dumbfounded. How?

"Indeed he is, the fool cat!" Illusion said, recovering from the attacks. She laughed icily. "Dead, as soon you all will be!" She continued to laugh as Tek and the others bowed their heads, eyes filling with tears. And suddenly, Sajin turned to face the Gengar, her eyes full of tears and hatred and fury.

"You...you...HORRID thing!" she cried, spreading her wings. "You awful, horrid, disgusting thing! How can you laugh? You've done this and you find it funny! HOW!" Her entire body shook with rage, and Illusion blinked. She'd never met a Pidgey that got ruffled. It could not be good.

"You took Ish'io from his family!" Tek said, also shaking with fury. Kalo and even Jaz were gripped by the same furious tremors, and Illusion stepped back. The fury coming from these young Pokemon matched that of the Rhydon she'd fought a year ago. And then it happened.

A white glow surrounded Sajin. She gave her wings a flap as she was engulfed by the light. The others watched in awe, and Illusion in trepidation. She knew what that light was: evolution.

The white light grew larger and began to take shape. When it faded, a Pidgeotto stood where a Pidgey once had. The others stared.

"Sajin, you evolved!" Tek said, and the others nodded. Sajin, with her wings still spread, clacked her beak in rage at Illusion.

"You'll hurt no one else after this night!" she screeched, and the others found their anger rekindled at Sajin's show of strength as she flapped her wings again.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Ish'io!" Kalo said, waving her vines threateningly as Jaz clicked her fangs and Tek thrashed the air with her tail.

And then Flow stood, joining them. Her eyes were narrowed and filled with such hate it chilled the Gengar to her core. Never had she seen such loathing. She stepped back once more as the five Pokemon advanced. Then, she shot a Shadow Ball form her hands, trying to catch them off-guard so she could flee. But Sajin took to the air and used her Whirlwind, sending the attack slamming into a wall. Then, screeching, she dove at Illusion, slamming into her with a Quick Attack. Tek used her Water Gun, Jaz Poison Sting, Kalo Razor Leaf, and Flow Shock Wave. The blow from the Quick Attack stunned Illusion, and the others after sent her reeling back.

Never had she been attacked so viciously, save for when she'd faced the mother Rhydon. She was shocked that these young Pokemon could have so much power. Then it struck her. Their grief and anger and hate was giving them strength, where they'd usually have none. She moved back, trying again and again to attack. But every time, Sajin was there to stop her and give the others a chance to attack.

It didn't take long for Illusion to know she was beaten. She watched as the Pokemon closed in on her, and knew if she didn't find a way out of the cave that her end would be met here. As she tried to think of a way out of the cave, she was shocked when her back suddenly bumped against a wall. She turned, eyes wide. She'd literally backed herself into a corner.

"We won't let you get away with all the pain you've caused," Sajin said as she landed before the now-worried Gengar. "It's time to pay for your actions."

* * *

By the time Jerio finally reached the den, he was quite tired. Sure, he was a strong little Pokemon, but after all the excitement of the past hours, he was beginning to feel the strain of it all.

"Kalili!" he called as he entered the den. "Kalili, I have Zane!"

"Bring him back here," Kalili's voice replied from near the back, and Jerio made his way to her. A moment later, the Fire Mouse was resting between two napping Skitty, getting some much-needed sleep that WASN'T plagued by nightmares.

"Where are the others?" asked Kalili softly. Jerio shook his head, gut wrenching.

"I...Ish'io told us to leave and get Zane here while he and Flow took care of Illusion. But Tek heard Flow screaming, so the others went back to help." He stopped, looking at Kalili with worry in his gaze. "I think...something happened to Ish'io..."

Kalili said nothing for a long moment, then sighed. "I cannot leave my little ones alone."

"I'll stay! The others will need your help!" Jerio said, paws balling into fists. Kalili looked at him, her brown eyes holding an expression that Jerio couldn't name. After a moment she stood, taking care to not wake the others, and nodded.

"I will return soon." She smiled a little. "Thank you, Jerio. You are quite the responsible young Pokemon."

Jerio didn't even hear the praise as he sat down where Kalili had been lying. "Hurry, they need you!" he said, giving her a determined look. Kalili nodded and turned, running from the den and vanishing from sight. Jerio gave a little shudder, looking to the three little Skitty before him and feeling his eyes tear up.

Indeed, all was not well this night.

* * *

"Wait!" Illusion cried as Sajin and the others closed around her in a half circle, trapping her in the corner. "Wait, please."

"Why?" Sajin snapped, her anger cracking and slicing against the Gengar like a whip. The others nodded in slow, agonizing agreement. Illusion shook a little. It seemed at any moment the other young Pokemon would evolve as well, so great was their rage. Illusion had long since figured out that was what had caused the Pidgey named Sajin to evolve. Her anger, her want for revenge, had been so strong it had triggered evolution. And now, if it happened with these other little Pokemon, Illusion would have no chance to escape. As it was, her chances of survival were almost non-existent.

"Because...I can change!" Illusion said, trying to smooth over the unbearable heat of the wrath aimed at her. "I can, I swear to you that if you let me go-"

"NO!" the others boomed at once. Instead of cooling their ire, Illusion had stoked it.

"You have had time. You have had a chance! No more!" Tek cried. "You will never change your ways!"

"So we must make it so you can never hurt another!" Jaz replied, showing much more courage than she had in nearly her whole life. She didn't feel like a helpless little spider anymore. Now, she felt the strength of what she was, and was no longer afraid of things. Illusion swallowed thickly and looked back and forth from face to vengeful face.

"But, if you do this, such young Pokemon, how will you live with yourselves, with the knowledge that you became killers?"

"We are not killers," Kalo said, eyes aglow. "If we let you go from here, then we would not be able to forgive ourselves. You are the one who is the killer."

"Hah!" Illusion piped, deciding that if sweet and cunning words wouldn't work, that she'd bluff her way out of this mess. And then...these little fools would pay for defying her such. "You can't beat me!" And upon uttering these words, she was knocked upside the head by a powerful wing. The blow left her dizzied and dazed as Sajin gave a cry.

"Enough of your lies!" she cried out. "It is time for you to pay for what you have done!"

Before any of them could move to attack, however, a beam of bright, orange energy tore past Sajin and slammed into Illusion. The Gengar was thrown back with such force she left an indent upon the rock wall. Gasping from the sudden, vicious attack, Illusion stood weakly, glaring past the young Pokemon to where Kalili stood by Ish'io's body. The others turned to see her, then looked back at Illusion.

"You shall not leave this cave," Kalili said softly. "We should have hunted you down a year ago and done away with you, but we were too soft-hearted. And now I see where out blind kindness has led. To the death of my mate, to my young ones having no father to raise them and teach them. To the stealing of another youngster. Your foulness knows no depths, Illusion. And you will keep sinking lower and lower. But no longer. It is time to put an end to your malicious ways."

Illusion snarled, but was unable to speak. For there was no enraged loathing in the Delcatty's eyes. Just infinite sadness and grief. The Ghost tried to step back, for this was worse than the anger still burning from the other Pokemon before her. But her back was still pressed firmly against the dented wall behind her.

Kalili moved forward slowly, until she stood beside Flow. Her voice was heavy with sorrow. "It is time to end you, Illusion. Such should have been done a year ago."

"No!" Illusion cried as the six Pokemon prepared to attack. For the first time since losing her eye, she felt true fear. She knew there would be no escaping this time, no slipping off at the last moment. "No!" But her pleading did her no good. She watched, horrified, as six attacks were fired and converged into a massive ball of glittering power.

It was the last thing she saw before the attacks engulfed her in their blinding light, and an explosion made the world fly away...

* * *

Jerio jumped as a distant BANG sounded out. He looked down, where Zane and the Skitty were still asleep, not having even stirred from the dull boom.

Anxiously, the Larvitar stood and went to the mouth of the den, where he managed to see a faint light in the distance fading away. His stomach tightened and his heart began to pound. What was going on? What had that explosion been?

Not knowing whether to be relieved or even more worried, Jerio went back to where he had been sitting, sighing with tension as he rubbed the back of his head. Just then, he heard a small squeak and looked down to see one of the Skitty waking up. He sighed again.

"Where's Ma?" the little Pokemon asked blearily, and Jerio gave a weak smile.

"She went to help your daddy."

"Ooh, Iwussion gonna get da bad bad spank'ng. She bad evil ghosty, gonna get spank'd, cause Ma and Pa and Fwow are gonna make her not be bad no more!" The little Pokemon laughed and then yawned, promptly falling back asleep. Jerio sighed.

"I just hope...everyone is alright."

* * *

As the glare from the explosion faded and the ringing died away, the six Pokemon stood, not moving, not exactly aware of their surroundings. They were looking at the still purple figure on the floor.

Illusion was dead.

Numbly, they turned from where the Gengar was lying and watched as Kalili and Flow went to where Ish'io's body was lying. Tears flowed from their eyes as they stood in silence, their hate and anger gone, now replaced with pure mourning. Even though they hadn't known him, Tek and the others had liked him greatly.

Kalili stood over Ish'io's body while Flow stood a little to her right, leaning against her mother for comfort as she cried. Kalili bowed her head and tilted her head, giving a mournful mewl that Flow joined in. The heart-wrenching noise echoed in the cave and carried a fair distance away. So moved the others were that they added their own voices to the sorrowful song.

For a few minutes, the six of them cried their grief to the world and each other, all of them taking solace in one another's voices. As the moments ticked past, they slowly fell quiet, though the echos continued to ring farther and farther away, until they, too, had fallen still.

As Tek and the others went to join Kalili and Flow, a small group of Pokemon suddenly appeared in the mouth of the cave. They were Kadabra and Xatu. Kalili looked over to them, tears flowing down her face.

"The Ghost Illusion is dead," she said softly as she looked down to Ish'io. "But so too is my love..."

The largest of the small group, a Kadabra, stepped forward, his tone sympathetic and soft.

"We will take him and prepare him for tomorrow, if you wish," he said. Kalili said nothing more a moment, then nodded once. The Kadabra waved for two others, and they moved forward, picking up Ish'io's body with quite a bit of care. They moved back slowly to join the others as a female Xatu stepped forward. She, too, sounded sympathetic.

"We heard your cries and came as soon as we heard them. We knew something was wrong. No sound can be so mournful as when a loved one is lost. We are truly sorry for what has happened, Kalili. We can only wish that we had known of your plight, so we could come and help. Illusion was loathed by many. Even the Crazed One had no love for her. We will spread the news of this to the other Pokemon who have not heard your song."

"We also know you have other young ones," another Kadabra added. "Rest assured you will have the help of us, as well as the other kind Pokemon on this island, in raising them."

"Thank you, all of you," Kalili said softly, and Flow nodded. "Tomorrow, during the morning. Can...can he be ready by then...? Morning was always his favorite time of the day..."

The large Kadabra nodded. "Yes. We will have the Ralts twins send word, and all shall be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Kalili said again. The Pokemon nodded, and with a faint pop, they were gone.

* * *

Misa: Sniffs. Sad ending...

SS: Why'd you go and kill Ish'io? Brandishes Scythe.

Misa: OO Well...er...um...

Coal: Maybe he was just an extra?

Misa: Um, yeah! Nervous laugh.

SS: Hmm...well, don't do it again, or I shall smack you with my Scythe!

Misa: Bows head. Yes sir...

Coal: Remember, R&R! Excuse me while I get SS to quit scaring Misa so she can get to chapter five.


End file.
